A Game of Truth or Dare
by Beyond-Ryuzaki
Summary: "Aw is Evans scared of a lil baby game?"  "No Black"  "Then let's play"  Me & my friends are back with the Marauders not far behind.As usual.Damn those sexy beasts straight down to hell.Want some advice? Never end up alone with James Potter & Sirius Black
1. Chapter 1

-A Game of Truth or Dare-

-Chapter One- 

"Lily Evans, get your cute ass down here _now!_"

God her voice can carry.

Of course, at the outburst, everyone had to stick their heads out of their compartments and look at me. Eagerly in some cases I might add. Yup, hanging around with Tracy Stone A.K.A the most popular, sexy and wanted person in Hogwarts had its perks.

Especially if you were her best friend like yours truly.

Still grinning to myself, I walked down the train's aisle, through the sea of 'admirers' who were still staring, towards the voice of my best friend and our compartment. Seriously, that compartment is reserved. No-one has sat in it since we were here on our first year. Of course, it had to be the one that was dead centre of the train.

Typical Tracy.

I slid open the door of our carriage to reveal my two best friends, one of which was Tracy. The other was Bethany Banks (she prefers Beth). She wasn't as... well let's say outgoing as Tracy, but was just as popular. Yup, us three made up the 'Golden girls' of Hogwarts, and we all had 'admirers' as Tracy so happily addresses them. They don't even care. I suppose they are just happy to be in her company. If I didn't enjoy all the attention (call me shallow but let's face it, who _wouldn't_? It sure as hell made life a bit easier) I'd call each and every one of them our ass-kissers.

"Hey girlies!"

Oh and did I also mention that we were stalked by the Marauders? Constantly?

"God Tracy, your voice sure does carry down a train." I teased her, completely ignoring the black shaggy mess behind me that was Sirius Black. Tracy stuck her tongue out at me childishly, also ignoring the black shaggy mess. But then suddenly said black shaggy mess poked me in both my sides, causing me to squeal and land on the seat next to Beth, who smiled and waved at me. I smiled and waved back at her as Sirius stood in the door way tapping his foot.

Oh how he hated being ignored.

I turned to laugh at his annoyed expression, to gasp instead as another black haired Marauder barged in, sending Sirius flying and screaming.

"I heard a squeal! Does my fair maiden need help?" the new intruder rushed, scanning the room until his hazel eyes finally rested on me.

"Potter." I scowled.

"Yes?" he smiled angelically.

"James!" Sirius's muffled yell came from the floor.

"Oh hey Sirius, what ya doing on the floor?"

"Dude, don't ask questions, help me up!" he whinged. Remus Lupin bounded in next, as James helped Sirius up.

"Dang, looks like I missed the good part." The sandy haired boy claimed as he surveyed the scene.

"Far from it I'm afraid dear Remus." Tracy put him right.

Beth saw the new comer and started to twiddle her hair franticly. This was a habit she had when she was either nervous or highly embarrassed.

Ah how sweet.

Everyone knew that Beth had been crushing on Remus ever since the first year when Sirius had been trying to impress Tracy and had sent Remus flying onto Beth. Well, everyone but Beth and Remus who would both deny and feelings for the other when quizzed about it. To be honest, I thought Remus had it worse. Whereas us girls love gossip and we keep it to ourselves...usually, Remus had the combined forces of Sirius and James on his back. Poor bloke.

The Beth/Remus relationship is cute in an infuriating way, like 'aw they so love each other' cute but an 'I just wish they'd get on with it for the love of Merlin the annoying infuriating little-'

"Hey move over Stone!" Sirius brought me out of my daydream. He was complaining to Tracy who was sat on the opposite seat to me and Beth with her legs stretched out across it.

"Nah, I'm quite comfy actually." She smiled sweetly at him.

"But I just got pushed over for Christ sake!"

"In that case... Peter would you like a seat?" Tracy offered the new Marauder, who had just conveniently scurried in. I swear that guy moves more like a rat than a human. Plus, he has a strange addiction to cheese...

Tracy moved her feet so that she took up two seats instead of all, and Peter hurriedly sat down, not realising Sirius had been pleading for it before his arrival. Sirius stared at them both accusingly.

"Traitor!" he screeched at Peter. "They're shagging behind everyone's backs I know it!"

Tracy looked like she was going to chuck Sirius out of the now moving train head first. But then I saw a gleam in her eye as she winked at Peter and brought a finger to her lips. Her plan worked as Sirius' eyes got as wide as pancakes and he got more wound up, animating his words with gestures, and we had to suppress ourselves from laughter.

Soon he noted that no-one was paying any attention to him what so ever, and that he was making a prick of himself, and stopped. He turned to me and Beth and saw that, because we were sat up, there was a space on our seat in between us that could fit about one and a half people in it. Don't ask me where the half would come from. Ew.

James and Remus noticed a fraction of a second before Sirius, and both forced themselves into the space. Remus next to Beth (who went slightly pink) as she got squished into the window, then James next to me, grinning his head off and I was pushed into the doors wall.

I glared at the messy haired Marauder beside me.

Like I had said, it was a one and a half person gap, and now there were two (quite muscular) boys filling it. They took up so much room that my leg unfortunately wrapped around James's, to which he looked immensely thrilled, and Beth was practically sat half on half off Remus's lap going beetroot. Meanwhile Sirius was stood on his own in the middle of the carriage, looking like a first class dweeb.

"Y-you're all traitors!" he said outraged.

"Well, I would've offered you my lap but that's currently taken..." James trailed off, pointedly looking at where we were intertwined.

"Jesus Lily, you don't waste any time do you?" Tracy grinned.

"Nice." Sirius leered.

I blushed furiously.

"Potter! Don't blame this on me! I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but it's because you're intruding my personal space, and lack of room that my leg is... where it is."  
>James's smile faltered a little, but then returned when I didn't try to struggle away. There wasn't much point. Everyone had already seen it and if I did try, I'd fail and probably end up on his knee or something.<p>

And I truly couldn't be arsed.

"James and Lily sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S- _oof_!"

I'd booted Sirius with my free foot and he'd ended up on the floor. Again.

"Ow Evans, that _hurt_!" he complained.

I growled.

"Woo hoo, Evans is _growling_!"

"She does that a lot." Beth explained, speaking for the first time. We stopped to look at her, and she went red again.

"She speaks!" Sirius exclaimed, bowing at her feet. "It's a miracle!"

"Get up Black." Tracy commanded.

"Well can I sit next to you and dear ole Petey then?"

She thought it over.

"No." She said simply.

"Well, I'm sitting here on the floor then." He crossed his legs and stuck his tongue out at her like she'd done to me earlier.

"Alright everyone." Remus commanded attention to stop the baby fight getting even more babyish.

"Er, well..."

"Yes Remus ole buddy, ole friend, ole pal?" Sirius urged.

"Well... what shall we do?" he asked but before anyone could answer him, someone opened our door.

"Anything off the trolley?" the trolley woman said, glaring at Sirius as she spoke. She used to call us 'dears' too, but ever since Sirius had... well let's say the woman had ended up on the floor, surrounded by candy, as Sirius sat happily munching away.

"FOOD!" Sirius now battle-cried. I could've sworn I saw the woman's eyes widen in alarm.

"No thanks!" Beth rushed and the trolley woman nodded gratefully, closing the door and rushing away relived.

"Aw, what d'you that for?" Sirius moaned.

"Dude, that woman's still petrified of you." James pointed out.

Good so I wasn't imagining it.

"So what do we do now then?" I cut off Sirius's moaning. That stumped us into silence, as we sat and thought. James pulled a face and scratched his head in a show of thinking, and the boys laughed impressed while we grimaced and rolled our eyes. I whacked James and everyone else returned to thinking as he stared at me, mock hurt in his eyes. I scowled and looked away from the messy haired Marauder next to me. Then, in what he probably imagined discreet, he lowered the hand he used for the silly little pantomime and rested it on high up on my thigh of the leg that was still wrapped round his.

"POTTER!" I yelled slapping his hand away.

Ugh, god knows where that had been.

Remus and Peter laughed and wolf-whistled while Beth and Tracy looked at me, amused. I glared at James who was currently grinning at me.

Stupid Potter and his sex-craved mind. He would use any excuse to-

"Guys! That's given me an idea!" Sirius cried happily. We stared at him expectantly. Merlin only knows what sort of an idea James's hand on my thigh had given him.

"Water balloons!"

...

That's it. Sirius Black's ideas have finally sent him insane. It was only a matter of time.

"Er, sorry..." he mumbled into the silence.

"Guys? I have an idea!" Peter squeaked almost bouncing in his chair.

This should be good.

"Well what is it man!" Sirius exclaimed. "Tell us and save me from this dark void of embarrassment that is my last idea!"

"Drama queen." Tracy hissed. He winked at her and she grinned back.

Hmm, do I smell a romance?

"Er well, maybe we could play a-a game?" Peter continued.

"Like what?" I asked bewildered.

"Er-"

"You and James could play nervous!" Sirius bellowed. Everyone laughed. Even some people from outside I heard. Everyone but me. Was I the only one with even a little ounce of dignity? Even James was laughing! Well, he probably would like to be shut alone in a room with me and see how far he could get... I shuddered as I thought of his groping hands and how many other girls he'd done Merlin doesn't know what to.

Ugh.

Suddenly Sirius's face lit up like a kid at Christmas.

"I have it! We'll play truth or dare!" he said triumphantly.

Was he serious?

"Truth or dare? Please, how old are we?" I rolled my eyes.

"Aw is 'ickle baby Evans afraid to play an 'ickle baby game?"

"No I am not Black."

"Well then let's play!"

I looked around and saw everyone's eager faces staring back, and felt like a rotten spoil sport.

Damn it Black.

"Okay, I'm in." I said grudgingly. James beamed at me. Great, what the hell have I done?

"Okay Tracy, you first. Truth or dare?" Sirius started straight away, and was being immensely serious. And Sirius.

All was silent as we awaited her choice.

"Truth."

I saw Sirius's face fall a little, but he covered it up by asking a question.

"Okay Tracy, would you ever consider snogging..." he looked around for inspiration.

Great, it's going to be a girl. Sick perv. Well at least she didn't pick dare...  
>But then a blonde streak passed our carriage and Sirius saw it.<p>

Uh oh.

"Lucius Malfoy!"

I felt James shudder, to my amusement.

"Er...no?"

Even Peter heard the question in her voice as we all raised our eyebrows at her. Sirius's almost disappeared beneath his shaggy hair.

"You're lying!" he accused. I in fact knew she was. Tracy had once told me and Beth before that she had found Lucius rather sexy, much to our horror and slight amusment.

"N-no I am not." She claimed.

"Ew! Tracy! You need someone more your type, try me for example..."

"Dream on Black."

"Hey, now why you want to go hurt my feelings like that?"

"Can we continue with the game please?" Beth cried over Sirius.

"Yeah sure, it's my turn to ask now." Tracy hurried in attempt to make everyone forget about her earlier question. There was no point. We all already knew the true answer.

Tracy looked around at us all with a predatory smile on her face.

I gulped.

"Beth..." She decided grinning wickedly.

I felt immensely scared for Beth, but happily relieved that she hadn't picked me. I felt James relax beside me. Apparently everyone was glad that she hadn't picked them. I wasn't really surprised. Tracy's ideas tended to be... a little wild sometimes.

"Er... yes?" Beth gulped too.

"Truth or dare?"

"Can I just take this moment to say how sorry I feel for you?"

"Shut up Black. Well Beth? What's it going to be?"

Six pairs of eyes looked at Beth as she cringed into Remus.

"T-t...dare." she stammered. Everyone sucked in a sharp breath shocked.

"Well Beth, so you do have balls I see." James nodded.

"Er, James? Think about what you're saying there dude." Sirius pointed out.

"Oh yeah, thanks Sirius." James said, not at all embarrassed.

"Okay okay, dares...hmm..." Tracy got back to business. I could almost hear the cogs in her brain whirring as she thought of a dare bad enough for Beth. I chanced a glance at Beth. She had paled considerably, and I swore I saw Remus clutch her a little bit tighter.

"Let Sirius carry you down the train whilst trying to do the can-can!" Tracy exploded.

Where does she get these ideas from?

"Er, what?" Sirius asked. "And since when did I agree to this?"

"Oh just do it you baby."

"Nuh-uh."

"Look, it will count as your dare."

He considered.

"Fine, if I don't you'd eat me anyway. Not that I'd complain..."

"Just get on with it man!"

Beth stood up nervously, creating more space on the seat where we were sat. I moved up and shoved James over, freeing my leg. James slipped into a pout. I smiled at him and he smiled back so I scowled. He laughed. Stupid Marauder.

"Okay Beth, one two- oh and I apologise in advance if I drop you." Sirius was saying.

"No. Don't. Please." Beth pleaded.

"I'll try not to. Okay, one. Two. Three." He hoisted Beth over his shoulder and she squealed. Everyone –excluding Beth and Remus who looked quite scared/worried- was grinning.

"Well, off I go!" Sirius exclaimed, and then set off down the train after James opened the door for him. The rest of us crowded at the door way to watch. He took two wobbly steps, righted himself, and then burst into dance, kicking his legs out in time with his singing. Soon we weren't the only ones sticking our heads out in wonder, as everyone was drawn out by Sirius' bellowing.

"Can you- can you do the can-can!"

Roars of laughter came from all directions, and the only ones not laughing was the po-faced Slytherins and a rather angry looking McGonagall.

Whoa she came from no-where.

"Can you- can you do the- holy crap Minerva!"

"Mr Black what-what _are_ you doing! With Miss _Banks_ on your back!" She was in such a lather that she didn't pick up Sirius' use of language and her first name. Both forbidden. Both ignored.

"Well there's a funny story..."

"And here's another one. Detention Mr Black with me on your first day back." She scolded, then turned on her heel and started back down the train. Sirius looked crestfallen, and Beth looked highly embarrassed. I'm sure she would have twirled her hair if possible. Sirius suddenly grinned and shouted:

"Okay see you tonight Minerva, can't wait!"

The professor turned red but carried on her forceful stroll down the train as she ignored the comment and the laughter/catcalls that followed. Sirius bowed when the applause started as McGonagall disappeared, and then he strolled back into our carriage putting Beth down –finally- then sat on the seat that he'd begged for earlier. Nodding in approval, we all resumed our old seats. Well I was going to but then James pulled me onto his lap and snaked his arms round my waist, bolting me there.

"POTTER!" I squirmed and tried to wriggle out of his grasp. And Failed.

Since when did he get so strong?

"Hey, hey Lily, your go!" Sirius claimed. I stopped squirming and started panicking.

"No way, none of you guys have gone yet!"

He cleared his throat loudly.

"Yours truly has, now you go."

Crap. Well...er...

"Dare."

Damn what have I done?

Sirius grinned wide. That didn't look good.

"I dare you... to kiss..."

Okay, didn't see that one coming from a mile off. Better yet Pluto. I saw everyone's massive grins as they too knew what was coming. James' was the biggest of the lot.  
>Smug little-<p>

"James!"

Oh great Lily, why not pick _truth_? You're brutally honest anyway so it wouldn't have exactly mattered. What have you done? Oh Merlin, please help...

"Okay Hogwarts students, we have arrived. Please gather your loose belongings and make your way-" a voice started.

"Yes!" I squealed, jumping up from James' shock loosened arms. "Come on girls, we have to get the best carriage to school!"

"Yes we always do. Time to show the little ones who are in charge here." Tracy leapt up too, pulling Beth from Remus' cosy embrace. Then all three of us left the stunned Marauders in their seats staring after us as we yelled 'bye'. Thank God. I was safe. For now.


	2. Sirius's Stomach

-A game of Truth or Dare-  
>-Chapter two-<p>

"They get more boring every year I swear." Tracy moaned.

We were lounging around in the common room after the traditional welcoming ceremony, and were alone as the rest of the Gryffindor's had 'settled down' in their dorms.

I had to admit Tracy had a point.

"Well, only this year left and then we're done." Beth said, stretching out in front of the fire.

"Yeah, it's going to be so weird. I'm so going to miss this place." I sighed and slumped in my armchair.

"God Lily, it's the first day back and you're already going weepy on us." Tracy teased, throwing a squishy pillow at me from the sofa where she was sat. It missed and soared passed me so I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Isn't that meant to make a sound when it hit something-"

Thud.

"Ow!"

"And there is your answer." I said to Beth as Sirius came from the shadows clutching said pillow, closely followed by the rest of the marauders.

"Who threw this?" he demanded.

"Why are you here?" Tracy countered.

"Well, sorry dear little Tracy."

She grimaced at the nick name.

"This is just as much our common room, as it is yours." He grinned, sitting on the floor in front of her, and Tracy hit him on the back of his head and scowled at him.  
>Whilst this exchange went on, Remus sat on the floor next to Beth (queue dither girl) and James sat on the arm of the armchair I was sat on. To be honest, I reckon he sat himself so that he was leaning more my way than the other.<p>

I scowled as I resisted the urge to push him off.

Peter sat on the other available arm chair -alone- and I almost felt sorry for him. Almost. That was until I remembered that he had shagged half the female population at Hogwarts. Merlin knows how. Or why.

"So girlies..." James began.

"No, not you too." I groaned.

"What?" He looked puzzled.

"You've started to call us 'girlies' just like Sirius. It's infuriating."

He chuckled.

Stupid Marauder.

"So anyways, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted..." he grinned at me. I glared back. "On with the game?"

Ugh. Trust James. I thought of the last dare I had received and how lucky I had been to escape from kissing the walking snog machine. I mean, Merlin knows how many girls he'd snogged. And where.

Ugh, no Lily, stop right there girl.

"Yeah, great idea Prongs!" Sirius cried.

Man, why does he get so excited at the littlest things- wait.

"Prongs? Who's that, Potter?" I asked looking at Sirius. He looked like a rabbit caught in headlights, his mouth hanging open as he stared at James. If I didn't know better, I'd say he looked like one would if they were in some sort of trouble and there's nothing they could do about it. But why would he look like that?

"My favourite animal is a stag Lily." James answered coolly.

"Y-yeah so we call him Prongs." Sirius had returned to himself so quickly, that I wasn't sure if I had imagined the gold fish look.

"A stag?" Tracy asked.

"Sure, they're stunning, handsome, clever, fast-"

"Not as fast as a dog!" Sirius interrupted.

"The stag would leave the dog in the dust- it has and you know it!"

"That was the one time when Remus-"

"Shuddup!" James yanked the pillow from behind my back and threw it at his best friend, causing me to slump forward. I forgot about his random outburst as I fell off my chair.

"Oops, sorry Lily." He said sliding into my armchair then picking me up off the floor to sit on his lap. Once again. Oh no.

"Hey, let go!" I squirmed once again, but this time I got free and landed on the common room floor on my ass. And it hurt. _A lot_.

"Evans, that looked like it _hurt_."

"Not in the slightest Potter. And I'd rather sit on the floor thanks."

"Hey, why don't we all sit on the floor? In a circle? Me, Remus, Beth and Lily already are."

"Did you just call me 'Lily' Black?"

"I guess I just did Evans." He flashed me a grin. "I guess I'm finally getting closer to you."

Suddenly James plopped down on the floor next to me, almost territorially, as if he was forcing his company on us.

Jealous much?

Then, in the same manner as James, Tracy sprawled out on the floor next to Sirius.  
>Wow, Tracy Stone showing a territorial side. Never thought I'd see that in my life time. She usually kept guys for a month on average, but then she got bored. And if her guy at the moment wandered, he was chucked immediately without any of that 'trying to win him back' garbage. Would that change for Sirius?<p>

Peter then scurried to Tracy's other side and sat down so that we were finally in an un-even circle. I looked around and realised that, as everyone else slept peacefully, we were stuck in the common room. Alone. With the marauders. _Wonderful_.

"So Lily, because of your stroke of unluckiness earlier..." Sirius started.

That's what he called it? It was the best luck in the world.

"I now dare you, Lily Evans, to..."

I held my breath. Kiss James? Go out with James? Worse?

"Go down to the kitchens and get us all a slice of cake."

I breathed out with relief.

"What!"

"What's that?"

"Jeeze Sirius, way to let us down man." The groans came.

"Why didn't you make her snog James?" Tracy demanded, almost outraged. Though Merlin knows why, what would she get out of that like? I looked at James to see that he looked annoyed and unhappy. Sirius meanwhile looked rather... sheepish.

"I'm hungry..." he admitted sadly.

I got up happy to be free as everybody else complained. Can you guess whose voice was the loudest?

I exited the common room through the portrait, and set off down to the kitchens. Thank god for Sirius' stomach. It was pitch black out, with only slithers of light from the windows that I passed dimly illuminating the halls. I saw the silvery moon and realised it would be full soon. For some reason, the marauders always got incredibly tense and uncomfortable around full moon nights. Especially Remus. I asked James why once and he had merely mumbled something unintelligible and stuffed his mouth with toast.

By now I was almost there. Every time I passed the knights I shivered. I had seen McGonagall talking to them once. I had thought almost immediately that she was insane and went to have a helpful chat and maybe called a healer for help when one of the knights actually came alive. Needless to say, I quickly turned round and went to lie down on my bed coming to the conclusion I had imagined the whole thing.

Sometimes walking round the castle reminded me of the castles me and Petunia used to look at in our books. Back when we were friends. Back when we were sisters. I pulled myself out of the memory with a shake. And I got a shiver. It felt like someone was watching me. I was glad when I finally reached the portrait. I tickled the pear and entered the kitchen, embracing the warmth and light. Immediately, a little house elf appeared in front of me and looked at me with them wide eyes they all had and asked;

"Can I gets you something miss?"

Oh how I loved house elves. So sweet.

"Er, yeah I'd like seven slices of cake for me and my friends please." I was suddenly bombarded with elves, all holding different cakes; some had biscuits too for variety. After looking around for a while, I finally selected a caramel cream cake topped with fudge. Oh Sirius and James will love me. Not that the latter didn't claim he did already. The house elves wrapped me up a whole cake and a butter knife too bless them. I thanked them, well as many as possible, and exited back out into the dark hall way,  
>which had just gotten darker as the slithers of light got even smaller.<p>

I set off again at a quick pace hoping that I was going the right way. Well it seemed right. I was walking along minding my own business, when Peeves appeared from a wall, shrieking like a banshee, scaring me.

Oh great I was so not in the mood for this.

"Hey you're that one who loves Potter!" he jeered, blocking my way and floating in front of me.

Was he _serious_?

"No I am not Peeves now move."

Stupid poltergeist.

"No!" he laughed, dancing in front of me again. I sighed as he left me no option but to walk through him. I hate walking through ghosts. The cold grips at you with long talons and you feel dead and depressed and... I shuddered. Peeves saw my shudder and laughed harder. Then he circled me really fast so that I couldn't see anything but a white blur, stopping me from walking through him as I couldn't see which way to go.

Believe me it's disorientating.

"Peeves I swear!"

"You love Potty! You do, you do, you do!" he yelled laughing evilly. "Admit it and I'll let you go... maybe!"

"No! Peeves I said-"

"Sod off." Said a new voice. It was strong and sure and I'd never been so glad to hear it in my life. To be honest, the poltergeist was frightening me a little. I mean, who knew how long I'd be there? Peeves stopped circling me round me to stare at James warily. Wow, what had James done to make Peeves wary of him? Lily what a stupid question. He's a marauder.

"Oh look, Potty has come to save his damsel in distress." He jibed, but amazingly, ghosted off somewhere and left me and James alone.

Oh god.

"Th-thanks...Potter..." I stammered.

God that was uncomfortable to say.

He grinned at me triumphantly. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Don't get used to the gratitude though."

"Aw, I was looking forward to you being my damsel in distress." He folded his arms and leaned against a wall looking suddenly smug. "And besides, now I've chased away the scary monster, I believe that prince charming deserves a prize..." he grinned.

"Yes, he does." I smiled back.

James looked pleasantly shocked, and then a smile broke out on his face.

"Really?" He asked, hope easily detectable in his voice.

"Yeah and when I see him, I'll give it to him." I finished. James' smile vanished. I laughed at his crestfallen expression, and set off back to the dorms. Then James burst out laughing. I spun round instantly.

"What now?" I faced him.

"Good luck making it back to the dorms." He said whilst laughing.

What? Man I was so not in the mood for a Potter puzzle right now.

"Why? You not coming?"

"Not that way no."

I stared bewildered at him.

"But this is the right way." I complained stupidly.

"No it ain't Evans."

I squinted in the dark and saw the same portrait of a guy in a wig I had passed earlier. He was right, I was heading back down to the bloody kitchens. My cheeks flared. Great so now I don't know the way back to my own dorm? And I need James Potter's help to get me back? Perfect. Just bloody perfect.

"Come on Lily, let's go." He set off disappearing from view.

"Wait, I can hardly see you, _Potter_!" I hissed. Suddenly I felt warm pressure on my free hand as his took hold of mine.

"Hey, what are you doing? Let go!" I complained.

"You said you couldn't see, so I'm guiding you. Can't have it both ways Evans."

Stupid Potter and his excuses to touch me. I muttered something unintelligible and gripped his hand tighter. I would get lost if I didn't hold on. And be on my own. Which reminds me...

"What are you even doing here Potter?" I asked as we set off. Great, blundering in the dark with James Potter.

Since when does this start happening to me?

"Well for one you were gone quite a while-"

"I was not! Besides, it was a hard choice of cake you know."

"Elves bombard you?"

"Yeah, but that's beside the point, why didn't you send Beth or Tracy after me?"

"What and get them lost too? Ditto Sirius. He couldn't find his way out of a paper bag with a magical map and compass. Or a wand in fact. Remus looked too comfortable, and dear ole Petey is... asleep."

"Asleep?" Well I suppose Sirius will have his cake then. Sirius would probably have_ all_of the cake. Even though he said get us all a slice of cake. Him and his stomach. Well I suppose that did get me out of another snog with James... I looked up at him now and realised that he had gone... well tense.

Oh god what now?

"Potter? What is it, what's wrong?"

I shook his arm to get a response.

"Nothing, nothing at all, it's just... I've thought of something." He whispered. I detected a note of something in his voice, but I wasn't sure what. It sounded like... passion. But what could he be passionate about?

"What?" I asked my panic gone as soon as it had come. Knowing James he will have thought of something to do with a new prank. He was passionate about that. The lot of them were. It's a marauder thing. He towed me along as I thought to myself, his walking was still tense. Then the silence got the better of me.

"God damn it James what!" I yelled, my voice echoing along the empty corridor, embarrassing me.

Was I always that loud?

We stopped suddenly, then James spun round to face me, the passion that was in his voice now on his face as well. He walked towards me until my back was pressed against the cold corridor wall, then he put his hands on the wall, either side of my face, effectively trapping me there.

Well, I'd like to say I beat him away heroically but well... I panicked.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Potter?" I glared at him and tried to move one of his hands, but I couldn't even do that with_ two_of mine!

And when did he get so strong?

"You cheated out twice." He whispered, his lips right next to my ear.

"_What_?"

"Sirius' need to eat every five seconds and the arrival to Hogwarts got you out of it." He whispered, his voice dipped low and husky.

"Your point?" I whispered back, cringing back into the wall. He just stooped in closer.

Oh lord, what's he going to do to me?

There was a short pause but then-

"You owe me a kiss Evans." He breathed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Thank you for reading! What do you think? Please leave a review, they encourage updates ;D And thank you to those who did review, you guys made my day, please take a cookie! ^_^ **


	3. Have The Cake And Eat It

**A/N: Thank you for reading you! =D Just before you go on though, just a little note about the rating that some of you were asking about. It's simply this, I rated it an M for safety, I wasn't sure if some of the language in the upcoming chapters was T or not =/ So I thought it better to be safe than sorry! =P I might lower it though as I post up chapters, that'd be fine right? So there you are, in case you were wondering =) Please, continue and enjoy ^_^**

* * *

><p>-A Game of Truth or Dare-<br>-Chapter 3-

Oh bullocks.

I can't see myself getting out of this one. Back pushed against a corridor wall trapped by James Potter when said corridor was empty.

Wait no, abandoned sounds better, lots more creepy.

I thought about how some many girls would _kill_to be in my place right now.

So many sad and pathetic girls.

Well quite frankly, _I_would kill for them to be in my place right now too.

Willingly.

Oh this is beyond any nightmare I've had about my head being turned into a squid. About now I would prefer it. At least then James won't try to kiss me. And then as soon as he releases me and I've gotten away, my head will turn back to normal (if a bit prettier) and my soul mate will find me and we will live happily ever after, while James Potter is held permanently in the mad persons section at St. Mungos for claiming to have seen a real live squid waltzing around on Lily's body.

Yeah I wish.

I looked at him now, his hazel eyes looking at me expectantly, like I was meant to now either say something gushy and romantic, or snog him senseless. So I said;

"I owe you no such thing Potter."

He didn't recoil as expected, but he did stop advancing on my innocent face.

"Why's that then Lily?" he breathed, making the few strands of hair on my face flutter in his wake.

"It's just a stupid game Potter, go snog one of your fancy girls. I'm sure they'd be willing to do more than just that for you as well." I struggled to get free again.

Man, why won't he just let me go?

"I don't want to kiss some 'fancy girl' Lily, I want to kiss you."

Oh. That's why.

"Look, I'm sorry that I'm the one that's stopping you from kissing every seventh year girl at Hogwarts, but that's just the way it is. You can't kiss every girl you see." I reasoned.

"I haven't kissed every seventh year girl in Hogwarts!" he protested.

"Virtually."

Silence as he thought for a comeback.

"Okay, but that doesn't matter."

I rolled my eyes in an 'I told you so' way.

"I am not kissing someone, when I don't know where their lips have been." I clutched at a reason other than pure dislike.

He sighed, obviously frustrated. He looked down at his or possibly my shoes for a minute, then back at me again and our eyes locked. He grinned at me half-heartedly, like as if he knew what he was going to say next wasn't going to change my mind, but he was going to try regardless.

"If I scrubbed my lips clean, possibly until they bled, will you then? After I've healed them of course."

He was right, it didn't change my mind. Is he so desperate? Although it would be pretty interesting to see if he would actually make his lips bleed, but if he did so, (and I was betting that he wouldn't) I'd have to keep my end of the bargain so...

"No thanks."

"Aw c'mon, why not this time?" I heard hope in his voice as he thought I had ran out of comebacks.

"Er, forensic traces."

"_What_?" he growled.

Hey, growling is _my_thing.

"Look Evans, you owe me a kiss whether you like it or not. Two actually, if not for Sirius's bottomless pit, but I'm being nice. Go on Lily, I _dare_you."

Ugh, that stupid dare game again! Besides, I'd already had my dare so he couldn't dare me something else after I'd just gone. That's cheating surely?

"Just one kiss. Unless you'd like to give me two..." he smiled at me hopefully.

I scowled. I didn't want to give him _one_ let alone _two_.

"Yeah, I thought not." He mumbled to himself. I looked at his face as his eyes were now cast downward to his shoes again, and I saw genuine hurt on his face. I was really taken aback. I mean, who ever thought that _James Potter_, one of the _Marauders_, was capable of feelings at all, let alone being able to feel _hurt_.

And he was feeling hurt now because I had refused to kiss him. Just a little _kiss_. In the rare event when that had happened before in the past, with an ex-girlfriend and such, he would just grin his marauder grin and move on to the next girl in line. But he wasn't this time.

Oh man, I've just had my first epiphany.

To be honest I felt... well a little guilty that I'd managed to hurt him. I mean sure, I'd done it in the before from all the times he'd asked me to be his girlfriend, and I'd refused, but he had never showed it.

Did it really matter that much to him?

"James?" I whispered. "James alright, I will give you one kiss. Just one. Right now."

Merlin's thongs, I can't believe I'm doing this. And to make _James Potter_feel better.

Christ what's the world coming to?

He looked at me again, his hazel eyes seeming... bright and warm.

_Warm_? Lily, how can eyes be warm?

But they were as they stared into mine, to see if I was telling the truth. He obviously realised I was as his lips twisted up into a brilliant and almost completely_ joyful_smile. It was so happy looking that I found myself smiling back at him.

"Hey Lily?" he whispered, his tone happy.

"Yeah?"

I thought he would have snogged me and be done with it by now. I mean, he never came across as anything like a romantic. Just being able to go far with girls. If he tries that with me I'll stop feeling sorry for him and boot him into next week.

"You called me James." He marvelled.

I had, in fact, called him James, other than the usual 'Potter!' or a load of abuse that I usually call him. But I didn't know why he was making it a big deal for him.

"Yes I did, so?" I asked confused.

"It's nice not to just be called Potter or other means of 'foul mouthed' language for once." He sighed happily.

Wow, is there more to James Potter than what he lets on? There seemed to be from what he has surprised me with tonight. Okay Lily, that sounded wrong, like you were referring to his-

"So can I finally kiss you now?" he asked grinning.

I nodded quickly before I could change my mind. He beamed amazingly at me. Why was he so _happy_? It's not like I was any different to the millions of other girls he'd already kissed.

Looking at me once more, he started to close in on me again, but this time, I didn't pull back. Not that I could if I tried anyway. His face got closer to mine slowly, and blurred.

I closed my eyes as he closed his, and I could feel as well as hear his ragged breath on my face. I was completely aware of him, and nothing else. His hand s that had moved down on to my waist, his body that was very nearly touching mine, he was so close that I felt my skin dance and tingle underneath him.

His lips were a millimetre from touching mine when his body suddenly froze in place. He was so close to me now that I could taste his warm sweet breath on my open mouth as I too, froze.

"Mr. Potter! I would have expected this from you, but not Miss. Evans!" cried the voice of professor Slughorn from somewhere to my right.

_Crap_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There we are! ;D Please review! They are a great source of encouragement to update! ^_^ Hope you enjoyed it, reviewers please take a cupcake ^_^ (I hope you all like sugary treats here xP)**


	4. Placing The Blame

-A Game of Truth or Dare-

-Chapter Four-

James' P.O.V

"Bloody Slughorn. I was this close,_ this_close to kissing her, when the fat coot had to waltz round the corner didn't he!" I fumed.

"Sorry man, that sucks. Still, you have a detention now so that's me and you one, Remus and Peter zilch." Sirius gloated at Remus who was sat on his bed holding a brown leather book.

I think it's his diary.

"Sirius, you always win, closely followed by James then Peter then me." Remus complained.

"Yeah, I know." He replied smug.

Remus sighed.

Why do we _always_get off topic?

"Guys!" I yelled to get us back _on_ topic. "Didn't you hear what I said? Lily agreed to kiss me!" I urged them to understand how _ecstatic_I felt.

"Yeah I know, you said, and now you have a detention with hottie Slughorn..." Sirius sighed in mock envy.

Yeah I had no chance of getting them to understand.

Sirius and his scatter brain had no hope of understanding, though I knew he fancied the pants of that Tracy Stone, even if he didn't himself. Yeah, he reckoned that she was 'fun to flirt with' but me Remus and peter knew it was more than that. I was surprised that Remus hadn't acknowledged what I'd said, but I guess his head would be filled with Beth right now.

He _adored_her.

But because of his iddy biddy little _furry_ problem, he had said that he couldn't be with her. He was scared that if he told her the truth, she wouldn't like him, but if she did accept him for the furry creature he was, he was scared that one day he might hurt her. And _then_, even if he didn't hurt her and he thought those chances were slim, he would be taking away her chances of having a family because he would never want to put the curse on anyone.

He is so noble is Remus.

Putting aside his feelings for Beth to protect her. If I had to do that with Lily...

I shuddered away the thought.

Mentioning Lily brought me back to just minutes before, when I was so close to her, almost kissing her...

Why had she done it?

Why did she suddenly agree to a kiss that she so obviously didn't want? I flinched a little at the last thought. But what had made her agree? I remembered looking into her emerald eyes and saw something that looked like...

Concern.

For me?

Impossible. She had never felt that before, I knew that otherwise we'd be going out right now. But when I saw that emotion in her eyes... that was it. I know for definite now.

I'm in love with Lily Evans.

"I'm in love with Lily Evans!" I spluttered.

"So who's he shagging now? Molly? As in_ Molly Prewett_? As in the girl in the year above us? How does he _do_it? How does he bloody do it?" Sirius was speculating with Remus.

The latter looked at me as if to say 'yeah, I know mate, you've told us a thousand times now shut up.'

"No I mean I'm in love with her!" I tried again.

"And Peter loves cheese, we _know_dude." Sirius said.

Man did they just not get it?

I sighed in defeat. It was no wonder Sirius had just brushed off the comment and continued to colour Peter's underwear pink and yellow. I mean, how many times had I said that in the past? But this time it feels like... like I can't _live_without her.

But that's going against the marauder rules. We can't not look like the womanizing bunch we are. Were. Sighing again, I walked out of the common room which was-thankfully- empty. It always was these days. The dorm door shut off Sirius' cry of

"It's a thong!"

To which I then got peace as I stretched out on the sofa. It was a good thing Sirius had cast a mufflato charm otherwise all the guys would be awake, and Peter would be in for it. Not that he wasn't already from us three. I grinned at picturing Sirius outraged and swinging the thong around as me and Remus question Peter about it. Speaking of us, we need our next prank. Hmm. So we could-

_BANG_.

"I'M COMING PRONGSY!" Sirius yelled at the top of the stairs, then proceeded to rush down them to sit beside me on the sofa.

"Er-" I managed.

"PRONGS! We thought you had disappeared forever!" he hugged me squeezing all the air out of me.

"Can't breathe." I gasped, and then he let me go. Remus casually walked in and plonked down on an armchair, the said;

"Okay, 'sup dude. Tell us about you and Lily pad."

"Well-" I started but was drown out by Sirius' hysterical laughter.

"L-l-Lily pad! That's great!" he choked out.

"Er Sirius, you okay dude?"

He ignored Remus and carried on laughing. That is until I thumped him on the back  
>and he shut up at once.<p>

"Thanks James pal."

"That's okay so-"I heard a little thud from somewhere behind me.

What the..?

But then Peter came scurrying in a minute later, back from his 'nap' as I had told Lily earlier. That was weird; Peter usually never made a noise when he moved.

Well, I guess you can't always be as quiet as a mouse. Or in this case a rat.

"Hey everyone!" He squeaked. As always.

"Yo man, have a seat, James is telling us about his lovely evening with Slughorn-."

"Lily." I corrected Sirius.

"Yeah, any ways, glad to see that you're back from your fuc-"

"AS I WAS SAYING, I found her being terrorized by peeves and I saved her from him." I started my story.

"From Peeves? James, you're a hero!"

I stared at Sirius until he apologised for the interruption.

"S'okay, so I was thinking about the dare game and how unlucky I was that she had practically missed two of her goes as I pulled her along this corridor to our dorm with her free hand as the other was holding the cake-"

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY CAKE!" wailed Sirius.

Oops.

"Well, we gave it to Slughorn so that I wouldn't get too much of a detention-"

Sirius started to wail and cry. Really noisily. Trust me, it hurts.

"Oi! Pipe down or I won't finish my story!"

Sirius stopped.

He so loved gossip.

The woman.

"So I stopped her and we were talking a bit, then I er, asked her to kiss me. She rejected me of course and I was gutted, but the she suddenly says okay I'll kiss you once. I mean, what's that all about?" I explained.

Please someone get it.

"Well hey James," Sirius started.

Oh dear lord.

"You used the guilt trick!" he slapped my back in congratulations.

"Huh?" I asked. Oh god, another one of 'Sirius's tips' moment. You could make a programme out of these. He just spouts some random thing that he thinks is right and will help you in your life somehow. If he ever gives you a Sirius tip, be warned.

They usually-most of the time- don't work.

"What's the guilt trick Sirius?" Peter squeaked from his seat.

"Well okay, seen as though you're all begging me, I'll tell you. The 'guilt trick' is where you make a girl feel like she's done something wrong, hence the 'guilt' bit, then she feels like she wants to make it up to you and you drop hints how, or just let her come up with her own way of 'making up'."

What is up with this guy? Who would do something like that?

"James has just shown us a great example of how to do it by pretending to be upset therefore forcing guilt on Lily, to make her kiss him. But man... I mean, it's a bit harsh don't you think? And if she ever found out you were just faking... something like that could hurt her deeply."

Hey what! I never faked anything!

Thump. There it was again! That thumping noise. What was it?

Damn wait, I have to stick up for myself here.

"I never faked anything. Dude, when she said no, I... look it just really hurt that's all." I mumbled honestly.

I mean, that no crushed me.

"Oh right, well... awesome!" Sirius brightened.

Man. I yawned hugely.

"Yeah, let's go to sleep now lads, and be thankful she didn't hear this 'guilt trick' thing eh James?" Remus nodded at me.

I returned the nod as we walked to the dorms to finally get some sleep, and was insanely grateful that she hadn't heard.

Lily's P.O.V

I can't believe it.

Why?

I was _so_close to kissing that messy haired marauder, when Slughorn- what superb timing the man had- walked round the corner and had spotted us. That was the upside. The downside was that, because Slughorn repelled women from all angles and had probably never had a girlfriend, he wasn't all too keen on the 'hey let's go out at midnight and snog!' type thing.

In fact, he was totally against it.

So when he had walked round the corner whistling to himself- we hadn't heard as we were to wrapped up in ourselves, him snogging me and me trying not to throw up. No I am not over doing it and I am definitely, completely not in denial- and saw us, he over reacted big time.

But because I'm Lily Evans, his star pupil I got off lightly with a detention of sorting out his papers. But James however, because he was a marauder, got the job of testing a potion- what we didn't even know what_ was_- and sorting out different ingredients into the right containers.

Then Slughorn spotted our cake and asked where we had gotten it. James then took the cake and said;

"Here sir, take this one. It's no trouble for a great professor like you." To which Slughorn took the cake saying what a nice young man he was after all and that he could now join Lily in detention instead.

To my immense joy.

But if I was completely honest, I was glad James was going to be there. Slughorn left you alone in his sad and dingy little office, usually in the dark, and it was really creepy. Yet, along with the reason of not wanting to be alone, there was something else too. Some small feeling that was also glad to have James coming along, not just for company, more for _his_company.

It was weird. I've never felt it before.

I sighed and rolled over on my bed. Was it just me, or was it hot in here?

I shoved back my quilt and got out of bed, walked to the dormitory door to open it a bit and let some air in... when I caught the sound of my name, almost like it was being laughed at.

"L-l-Lily pad!" it went.

Sirius.

Curious, I crept downstairs in my pyjama shorts.

Were they talking about me?

I got to the bottom of the staircase and saw James and Sirius on the sofa, and Remus in my armchair. My eyes landed on James as he thumped Sirius on his back to stop him laughing/choking , and my heart gave a little random lurch.

Stupid James, it's his fault. What were they doing anyway?

I could now only hear mumbling.

Why talk so quiet!

I crouched down and began to creep forward.

Okay Lily, just slowly move closer so you can hear them, but they can't hear/see you. That's it. Just a little more closer, quiet as a mouse...

Thump.

Owww! That damn stupid bloody uneven floor board! If you were real, I'd hex you into oblivion and further-

I stopped mid curse and looked for the marauders from behind the little desk I was using for cover. They seemed not to have heard me. Ah I see. They think it was Peter who had just come in through the portrait. Wait, I thought James has said he was asleep? That's a weird place to sleep.

Oh I get it.

Peter was out getting some and James was too embarrassed to say he was getting more than what James was himself.

Stupid sex-craved marauders. Is that all they think about? _Lily_! You're on a mission, now stop _daydreaming! _I refocused and started to eavesdrop. I mean spy. I mean _listen_.

Jesus Lily.

"-Peeves and I saved her from him." James was saying.

Ah yes. Good times. Not.

Hey, he can't talk about me, I didn't say he could.

I was surprised that he hadn't told them I was terrified. Well Peeves is a little scary. He is a creepy looking, mean, horrible-

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY CAKE!"

Uh oh.

The cake was now in fact either on a desk awaiting to be eaten, or on a long and gruesome journey to Slughorn's stomach.

No need to tell him that.

"-We gave it to Slughorn-"

Damn it James!

I was shocked when Sirius started to cry. And I mean _wail_cry.

"Oi! Pipe down or I won't finish my story!" James threatened over Sirius' crying. He stopped immediately. Sometimes I thought Sirius was more of a woman for his love of gossip. Apparently, I was the only one who thought this as I had explained this theory to several of my friends who had all disagreed, sighing and staring adoringly at his manly features.

Huh, he may look manly but...

"-kiss you once." James had apparently finished his story. I had hardly heard it.

Damn my irrelevant daydreams.

"Well hey James, you used the guilt trick!" Sirius almost applauded, clapping James on the back.

What, _what_? What's the guilt trick? Did James use this so called trick on me?

"What's the guilt trick Sirius?" Peter squeaked.

Yeah Sirius, what's the guilt trick?

"Well okay, seen as though you're all begging me to tell you, I will. The guilt trick is where you make a girl feel like she's done something wrong, hence the 'guilt' bit, then she feels like she wants to make it up to you and you drop hints how, or just let her come up with her own way of 'making up'."

What

! I didn't know why, but it felt like my heart had sank into my stomach and was being digested like Sirius' cake.

Bullocks

.

"James has just shown us a great example of how to do it by pretending to be upset therefore forcing guilt on Lily, to make her kiss him. But man... I mean, it's a bit harsh don't you think? And if she ever found out you were just faking... something like that could hurt her deeply."

Well she has found out.

I hated it. I felt...used. How could he! How stupid was I to believe that James Potter had feelings? He is and always will be a heartless marauder.

I turned around and started back towards the dorms, not listening to anything else they said. On the way back, I tripped on that stupid, useless, _pathetic_floorboard again. I carried on, not caring if they heard me or not. I slipped through the crack in the door I left and collapsed on my bed feeling weak.

So James Potter had been faking huh? To get a snog from the 'hard-to-crack' Lily Evans? Was this a challenge, a _game_ to him? I mean, even Sirius Black thought it was harsh. Sirius effing Black. Well, I'm going to show him what a game is. I'm going to mess with him like he's messed with me. Oh yes, James Potter had better watch his back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tad daaaah! Okay okay, I know, it's not my fave chappy either =P I promise you it'll get better though! xP Thank you so much for your reviews guys! They are awesome and encourage me to continue! Please leave some more if you're feeling kind, it'd be much appreciated! ^_^ Aaaaaand reviewers can haz a doughnut this time ;D **


	5. The Stares, Glares, and Jealous Whispers

-A Game of Truth or Dare-

-Chapter five-

James' P.O.V

"Ouch! I'm telling you, that is the last time you'll get me Mooney!" Sirius cried. Remus was winning a game of footsie under the great hall's table, and by quite a large margin too. And no, before you think anything of it, it was strictly competitive, not flirtatious.

"Damn it!"

"Remus-20, Sirius-3" Remus grinned over the table at Sirius, adding another point to his already large score. I ate my eggs in silence as I waited for the right moment to interfere.

"21-3" Remus declared.

"Dude, do you _have_to kick so hard? Seriously, I can feel my ankles swelling! Right here, feel how swollen they are-"

I booted Sirius' ankle while looking indifferent.

"OUCH! Cheap bloody shot Mooney!" Sirius glared and kicked out with as much force as he could manage. Which was unfortunate because he missed and booted the bench that me and Remus were sat on, making it vibrate for a second and causing further pain to his foot.

Remus looked highly affronted at the accusation.

I carried on eating, seeming oblivious.

"I meant feel with your hand not the bloody sole of your shoe!"

"But I didn't kick you!" Remus claimed.

"Sure Mooney, and I'm not eating your toast." Sirius said as he picked up a slice of toast from Remus' plate and began to eat it.

"_Padfoot!_ I _didn't_kick you! And there's no need to steal my toast! Besides, I thought you didn't like-"

"Ew!" Sirius spat out the toast in his mouth and the chewed up ball landed on the edge of Remus' plate and stuck there.

"Why didn't you tell me there was bananas on this?" he demanded, staring at a rather soggy looking Remus.

Remus grabbed a tissue out of his trouser pocket and wiped Sirius' saliva off his face. Then glared at him.

"Because you didn't tell me that you were going to unfairly steal a piece of my toast and _eat _it, then spit the remains in my face." Remus chucked the tissue at Sirius.

"And have your spittle back." He added.

Sirius stared at the tissue, then at me.

Crap.

"Don't just sit there eating eggs, help me!" he demanded.

I actually couldn't help him as I was the one who had set this off, and in helping him I'd have to say it was me.

And I ain't doing that.

Hey, I couldn't put the blame on Remus.

So I shrugged my shoulders.

"Hey, you're a bit quiet today." Remus observed.

"Too quiet..." Sirius added. Then I heard the mental 'click' in his mind as he put two and two together.

Uh oh.

"It was him!" he shrieked pointing at me, which earned him a few stares from girls, mostly adoringly. Unless they came from ex-girlfriends and McGonagall, who of course glared. It would be a bit weird if McGonagall was staring adoringly.

Shudder.

"You kicked me! _Me!_One of your best pals... how could you James?"

Drama queenliness. Sirius' renowned talent. Well might as well give it a shot.

"How could you blame me! _Me!_One of your best pals... how could you Sirius?"

I heard some giggles and laughs as I claimed my, ahem, innocence.

"But you were sat there all quiet." Sirius accused.

"So was_ Peter_!" I pointed to the innocent mousey boy sat next to Sirius. He immediately shrank back looking scared as Sirius rounded on him.

"Hey you're right... _Peter! Why_! Doth our love mean nothing to you!"

"Keep up the day job Black, you make a very convincing gay." Came the voice of Tracy as she walked past the scene. To then sit down on the other side of said 'gay.'

Sirius straightened up immediately. And went a tiny bit red I noticed.

"For your information Stone, it's called _acting_. I'm not gay. Unlike someone I'm sat  
>next to..." Sirius retaliated.<p>

"That's not a nice thing to say about Peter behind his back now is it?"

Sirius opened his mouth to say something and I thought I'd better save him.

"Dude, I'd just shut up. She's ripping you all over." I said as Tracy grinned triumphant.  
>Sirius snapped his mouth shut in defeat, and deflated in his seat.<p>

Tracy's grin got wider.

Then Lily and Beth came in.

I looked at Lily as she walked down my side of the table.

Is she coming to sit next to me?

My heart soared.

She's finally realised she loves me! Ha ha! Take that Sirius-Lily's-never-going-to-love-you-get-over-her-Black.

Beth sort of haltered as she watched Lily, and then went to sit beside Tracy, Lily's usual seat, with a look of confusion on her face. Instead of sitting next to Remus as she usually does.

But why would she do that? There's enough room for her to sit beside Remus like she usually...

Oh. Okay. What?

Lily plonked down next to Remus instead and I couldn't see her petite frame at all for Remus' superior large one.

Damn stupid muscled were-wolf.

So why is she sitting there?

My heart plummeted a few feet as I realised she hadn't come to see me.

"Er Lily? What are you-" I started.

"Remus I need your help with this stupid herbology essay, I have no idea what I'm doing." Lily cut over me.

Ouch.

"Er well, it's pretty simple actually. I'll show you a bit of my essay if you like-"

"Great I was hoping you would say that. We both have free period next, have you finished your breakfast?"

Remus glanced at his now Sirius flavoured toast and the globby ball still on the edge of his plate, then looked back at Lily.

"Yes, I couldn't eat any more of that. It has a disgusting flavour."

"Hey!" Sirius complained and Remus grinned at him.

Lily stood up happily.

"That's great! So, let's go to your dorm shall we?" She smiled brilliantly.

Oh Merlin she's so gorgeous when she smiles- hold up. Go to your dorm! Your _dorm_! As in the place where Remus sleeps!

"Er, when?"

"Now!" Lily pulled Remus out of his seat and he looked quite worried. Scratch that. He looked absolutely terrified. I didn't know what I looked like, but I sure as hell _felt_it.

"Okay-" Remus managed before Lily towed him out of the hall and towards the Gryffindor common room with great speed, earning stares, glares and jealous whispers as they went.

"Wow Remus and Lily? I could have sworn she'd end up with James."

"Who would have guessed that Lily of all people would be that forward?"

"Outta no-where!"

"She's with R-Remus!"

"Pay up."

I gathered my emotions as best I could and turned back towards my friends. Beth's face was a great reflection of how I felt.

Pain. Confusion. Torture. Pain.

_Why_had Lily pulled that little stunt?

I couldn't believe it.

_Remus?_ She liked_ Remus!_ Since _when!_

Remus wouldn't put up with it. He liked Beth. No gorgeous, funny, attractive, pretty, fun, popular woman would change that.

Right?

I felt the stares turn to me as everyone looked to see my reaction, but when I did nothing, the noise in the hall returned to a normal level instead of a monotone one. I saw from the corner of my eye, McGonagall shake her head slightly at where Lily and Remus were sat moments ago.

Great, so even the _teachers_knew this was a big deal. Specially for me.

Brilliant. Bloody brilliant.

Apparently none of Lily's friends knew what she was up to either as Tracy came out with;

"What... the _hell_was that?"

"It looked to me like she was seducing him pretty good there." Sirius was met by mine and Beth's antagonized looks.

"B-but he won't fall for it. He looks for girls with subtle light brown hair, who are... er... sweet and kind..." Sirius did his best to describe Beth.

She looked slightly less panicked now for some reason. Sirius' words weren't that comforting were they? She then suddenly jumped up with a 'be right back!' and ran out of the hall.

Aaaaaand the whispers started again.

"Oh my god she's gone after them!"

"Merlin, is she gonna punch Lily!"

"I hope she does."

"Just because Remus went after Lily."

"I wonder if they'll fight?"

"Yeah, maybe in mud like I saw on muggle T.V."

"Completely the wrong idea man. Just shut up."

I curled my hands into fists. So what about that almost kiss then? Did that mean nothing to her? What the hell's going to happen now? Will she... go out with Remus?

"I really hope Beth hasn't gone after them. But where else would she have gone? Shall we go after her?" Tracy worried.

I was about to follow Beth, just to... check on Remus and Lily, when Sirius suddenly cried.

"No look, she's coming back!" he pointed at a strangely happily relived looking Beth.

"Tracy!" She gabbled and stopped at Tracy's side.

"Trace, er... will you come to the bathrooms with me to... put my make-up on better? I know you do it best you know. And I really want some girly time."

"_...What?_At a time like this? I haven't even finished my pancake-"

"Just come on!" Beth yanked Tracy up, and then they both ran out of the hall to go to the nearest bathrooms.

"What was _that?_" Sirius asked.

How the hell should we know?

"These girls..." he shook his head.

"Would it be in my best interest to stay here and not burst in on Remus and Lily?" I growled.

"Dude, you know they could just be studying. But yeah, you'd better stay here."

"Well then you better hold me back before I do something stupid." I demanded. I was losing the ability to think straight as pictures of Lily and Remus kept swimming around my brain. Snogging. Remus kissing Lily like I wanted to, like I could have done. If it wasn't for sodding Slughorn-

"Whoa buddy, calm it. We can just ask Remus about it later." Sirius climbed under the table to sit next to me, seeing my getting-progressively-angry face.

"Why don't you just-"

"I want to get out of here." I sighed.

"Take a walk! What a great idea! I was_ just_about to suggest it!"

I stood up and felt eyes watching me again. Just waiting for me to snap.

Damn it.

"Come on Peter, let's... hey where's Peter?" I looked at the empty space where Peter had been sat quietly before. So quietly apparently, that I hadn't even heard him leave.

"A plan, don't worry. If this works we might not have to ask Remus about it later."

I suddenly caught what he was saying. And grinned hugely.

"Clever. Well done Padfoot. Genius man, pure genius!" I congratulated, returning to my normal self.

Sirius beamed at me.

"Do you really think so?" he batted his eyelashes.

"I know so." I grinned and we skipped out of the hall towards the field.

Oh yes, I will know what happens between my good friend Remus and one love Lily.

Oh yes I will.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another chapter! =D Please leave a review for updates and encouragement! They are really nice, thank you to you who have reviewed, they made my day! ^_^**


End file.
